Kagome's Christmas Tale
by kawaiibritt
Summary: I never thought I would fall in love. Especially with him. Maybe it was the Christmas air, and the happiness all around. It's funny how I always hear cute love stories, but I never imagined telling one myself. InuKag A Christmas tale!
1. Starts with a Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

To be completely honest, I never thought I would fall in love. The word was pretentious and used too much. Love lost it's true meaning, and I wasn't going to stoop low enough to ride alongside with society and spitting it anywhere I want. It shouldn't work that way. Love should only be used for a few special people at those rare special moments.

These moments weren't meant for me, or so I thought. I'm not the prettiest girl, my raven hair hangs by my shoulders. I brush the knots out and head to school. I mean, really, is it worth the trouble to straighten my hair everyday? I'm not at school to impress, which may have been my problem through high school.

My face is smooth, thank goodness. My parents passed down at least a few good genes. My style of clothing is casual. My favorite skinny jeans and any color tank top set me up for the day. I don't need name brands to represent who I am. If people want to know that, they should come up and ask me how I am and befriend me. I guess I'm not that easy to communicate with. It's not my fault I'm shy, right?

Back to the topic.

I don't know who fell in love first. Maybe it was at the same time. Maybe the Christmas air made our time together even more merrier. Though it wasn't all fun and games first. So my point in writing this is to ask you, the reader, what you think. Where did I go wrong, or right, or just...what happened? I hated him, and then I grew...feelings for him. As you travel the journey I went through, note those moments that made us more connected. Tell me how I became the person I am now. How did I fall in love?

----------------

My story starts with a red rose. Unfortunately, this red rose was plastic and from Hojo, a boy who has had a crush on me since elementary. You'd think by now he would end his hopeless puppy love for me. But no, he has to continually give me tacky gifts on every holiday.

"I hope you like it Kagome!" Hojo exclaimed, using his high-pitch chirp I have to endure for the next year and a half. I am a junior in high school and an eager teenager who can't wait to get out of this hell hole they call "high school." Who made up the idea that high school was the best years of our lives?

If it is, well...that sucks.

"Thanks Hojo." I smiled and left. The last thing I needed to do was sit through a whole monologue on all my redeeming qualities and intellectual insights and...ugh, he makes me want to gag.

"Kagome, look!" I saw Sango by our lockers posing in her new outfit. Her jean skirt exposed her long, tan legs and her new cashmere turtleneck sweater that brought out her hazel eyes. Sango was just as conservative as me, though she attracted the male gender at larger masses than I did. Sango is completely oblivious of her admirers, meaning they can stare as long as they want without getting caught. I mentioned this to her a few times, and her reply is always, "Don't be silly!" So I gave up.

"Another new outfit?" I smirked.

"Another gift from your lover?" She retorted back with a smile. I laughed.

"It's plastic, Sango, plastic! How pathetic is that?" I tossed the flower into my locker, imagining the plastic melting down as if it were withering. I shook my head. He really outdid himself this time.

"It's the thought that counts."

I snorted. "Right..." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

We grabbed our books and headed to English, our last period of the day. I love Ms. Tsuki's class, for she is fun and spirited. You should see her recite Shakespeare. While it may be humorous, her way with words is truly inspiring. I know, the true nerd in me is revealed, yikes! Have no fear, I have sleepovers, shopping sprees, and whatnot just like every other sixteen year old teenager.

Today was different, though, where I met _him_. It's funny how I'm recalling back to this day, how I never saw it coming. _It_being love.

He was a new student who moved from the next town over. His white luscious hair laid straight along his back and his eyes...no words can describe them. They are a deep gold that looked...mysterious. I know, don't laugh at me. I don't do love at first sight before you get ahead of yourself. I do the whole get-to-know-one thing, but he became difficult to figure out. You'll see.

Ms. Tsuki chirped, "Class, we have a new student! His name is Inuyasha Takanashi. Please give him a warm welcome since he doesn't know anyone here. Sit next to Miroku, hey Miroku! Shoot your hand up!"

She has a perky, loud voice, mind you. Ms. Tsuki is a love-hate person, meaning you either love her or hate her. Miroku, a good friend of mine, winked at Ms. Tsuki while he raised his hand up. Ms. Tsuki giggled.

Guess how Miroku feels.

"Wow, he's gorgeous," Sango whispered in my ear as we went to our seats. Inuyasha sat behind me, Sango was to my right, and Miroku was behind him. Poor Sango, who has to deal with him playing with her hair and tickling her sides. He's a total flirt, and trust me, he has hit on_every_ girl at my school. The freshmen find it flattering that a junior is even looking their way. I don't know if I should pity those girls or laugh at their silliness.

I nodded and stared curiously at the newcomer. He slouched down in his chair and diverted his eyes quickly around the room. It was like he was scanning each person, judging them. His eyes landed on me and I quickly looked away. I felt my cheeks blush and immediately became embarrassed. It's not normal for me to find someone this interesting. I'm acting like we've never had a new student before.

I sat down and took out my journal to begin the assignment on the board. My attention was soon, though, grabbed by Inuyasha and Miroku, who started a conversation. I'm a huge eavesdropper, by the way. It's not like I mean to, but if the person is sitting a few feet within me and talks loud, they are pretty much asking for it.

"So Inuyasha, is it?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Your point?"

"Ah, feisty, aren't you? Well, the girls at this school dig feisty, so keep working with it." That is definitely a typical statement for Miroku to say. I looked at Sango, who was looking back at me with her eyebrow raised. She was listening as well. See, I'm not the only one!

"Well, I don't care what the girls at this school think."

Miroku feigned a heart attack and exasperated. "What?! You're telling me that not one girl has grabbed your attention? Not one girl that you would just have a fling with, just to hook up?"

"That's too easy. I go for girls who are hard to get. I like a challenge."

I rolled my eyes. A challenge, huh? That will be hard to find at this school because I bet every girl here will kiss his feet. It's pathetic, really. You should hear the conversations I hear. Like how one girl bought a guy lunch for two weeks and he dropped her for another girl to buy him lunch. Or how a girl thinks she's in love with the hot football player, but she's oblivious to how three other girls think the same thing. The girls at Shikon High School put the women gender to shame.

Which is why I will never succumb down to their level. I mean, can you blame me for my views on love?

"Ah, too much work." Miroku said.

"Not really, just got to use the charm."

This conversation has to end.

I turned around and snapped, "What, because every girl will fall for you? Not all girls are like that, you know. We don't appreciate being used, being played like a game. It's been nice getting to know you and welcome to Shikon High School."

He smirked back, "Now she's _feisty._"

Miroku nodded, "Inuyasha, meet Kagome Higurashi. Not your average school girl, full of pride and dignity. She is hard to break, trust me, I tried."

I glared at Miroku. "Will still never happen."

"Don't worry, you'll fall for me."

Sango turned around and hit him on the head. "Perv."

Inuyasha leaned in close to me, keeping that smirk of his on his face. My heart fluttered, but I kept my composure and stared back. He kept his gaze for a long time, and right when he opened his mouth to say something, Ms. Tsuki said, "Kagome, you can get to know Inuyasha outside my class, but inside I expect you to keep your attention and stay on task. Now turn around."

"Sorry, Ms. Tsuki." Why did I bother wasting my time? I should have just ignored the two.

----------------

"Can you believe those two?" I asked as Sango and I were walking home together. She's my next door neighbor, so everyday we walk together after school. Unfortunately winter is starting, so it's bound to snow soon. We still don't have a choice, but to trudge through the cold.

"Actually, I can. It's Miroku, remember? And that Inuyasha guy is just another dumb-witted hottie. Too bad." She sighed. I agree with her. If only he was into art or photography and he would talk about how he was inspired by an old couple walking together across the street. He would write poems about the little things in life that make him happy, and he would play guitar to kids at the library.

But that's just my little dream world.

When we reached our houses, we separated and I walked across the my one-story home. My mother and my brother, Sota, were putting up Christmas lights on the roof. They weren't doing a great job of it.

"Sota, stop fooling around or you'll hurt yourself!" my mother yelled from the ground.

I ran to the ladder laying on the house and crawled up quickly, leaving my backpack on the floor. "Mom, how could you even let him up there?"

"You know I'm afraid of heights sweetie," she replied. Still no excuse for letting a twelve year old on the roof without anyone with him.

"I don't need your help, sis!" Sota stubbornly complained. He believes he should be the man of the house since he's the only guy in the family. It was cute at first, but now he tries to take authority of everything, making him a bossy little brat.

"Here, you grab this end and I'll grab the other," I said as I arrived at the top. We hung the Christmas lights across with ease. "See Souta, that's what I call teamwork."

"Sounds like a bad cliché to me." I glared at him. I bet he doesn't even know what that sentence means.

"Hurry up and get down, you two," my mom said, "we have to decorate the rest of the house."

And so we did. The theme was snowman, so every corner I turned in my house was a cute, white figurine to bring one into the holiday spirit. Music sounded throughout the house and the fire running warmed us all up. Snow began to fall and...

Crap.

I told you it was going to snow soon. Ha, Sango is going to thrilled.

Sango and I were walking down the halls of the school at lunch the next day when I had yet another encounter with Hojo. Except with a twist.

"Hi Kagome! Beautiful day, isn't it? I just love it when it snows!" he smiled largely. His nose is big, his eyes are slightly too far apart, and his teeth are crooked. And for some reason, all the girls like him. Well, I really shouldn't be surprised. For goodness sakes, they like Miroku...I take that back. Miroku is actually very handsome, or "hot" as other would call him. His black hair and stunning smile charms all the girls. Plus he has his ways with words. Mr. Smooth-Talker.

"Oh yeah, yay snow!" I faked a laugh. He beamed, meaning I pulled it off. Just great.

"I have another present for you!" He reached into his backpack as I prayed it wasn't another plastic rose. Wouldn't that just be splendid? Instead, he took out a cute brown teddy bear dressed in an elf outfit. I grabbed the beat out of his hands and squealed. It's so cute!

"Wow, it's so soft!" I said as I ran my fingers through its soft fur. Hojo gains a point! Out of...err...way too many. Too bad Sango ran off. She would have had a kick out of this.

"I knew you would like it!" I'm about to thank him and go on my way when I feel the teddy bear yanked out of my hands. "Hey what gives!" I turn around and see Inuyasha holding the bear by the ear and smirking. My heart pumps faster at how near he was to me. And he was so tall and hot and...

"This is pathetic," Inuyasha threw it in a trash can ten feet away without even looking. I stared at the trash can in shock. He just threw it in the trash can without even a second thought. What a jerk! I turned to Hojo and mouthed sorry, but he was looking down in shame.

"Inuyasha! What gives?" I yell. He shrugged.

"I bet that tacky thing was only a dollar."

Hojo, still looking down, said, "Actually, it was twenty."

"Twenty dollars? Hojo, it really wasn't necessary to buy me a twenty dollar bear. Really, chocolate would have been, or nothing at all as a matter of fact." I blabbered. I'm encouraging him, the exact direction I'm trying to avoid. I turned back to Inuyasha and pointed to the trash can. "Go get it."

He dropped his smirk and stared at me like I just came back from a psycho ward. "I'm not going to go digging through a trash can for that thing. You should be thanking me if anything."

I glared at him. "I should shove you down that trash can myself if anything."

His famous smirk was back up. "Go ahead, try." We stared each other down, daring the other to do something. But behind my angry thoughts were 'What's he thinking?' and 'Why is he looking at me so deeply with those honey orbs?'

"Thought so," he said after a few moments. He was about to walk away, but I grabbed my arm and attempted to drag him. I failed so miserably that people were laughing as they passed by. I tugged harder on his arm with both my hands, but he just wouldn't budge.

"Why won't you move, damn it!"

With his other hand he held onto both my wrists and pulled them off. He lifted my hand in the air and started rubbing his thumbs in circle on my palm. I blushed furiously. "Well, you're not that strong for starters." He dropped my hand and looked at me. "But you're hands are soft, so thanks for that."

And he walked off. I could have fainted.

-----------------

A/N: I decided to write a Christmas story. It won't be too long since Christmas is only two and a half weeks away, yikes! I know Inuyasha is different in this story, but it'll be fun. Read and review please!


	2. Cup of Cocoa

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

------------

No matter how many layers of clothing I put on, I still freeze into an icicle. I'm wearing thin black thermals, two long sleeve shirts, and a big puffy jacket that makes me look like an eskimo that my mom bought me for the winter. I should seriously burn this shirt. It doesn't deserve to see broad daylight.

"Like my boots?" Sango asked. Her jeans were tucked into her black boots with two bouncy ball hanging off the top of them.

"How much were they?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "That's besides the point..."

I punched her lightly. "Come on, seriously! Were they seventy-five? One hundred?"

She looked down and whispered, "Two hundred and twenty."

I stared at her in amazement. And maybe some disgust. What's the difference? Two hundred bucks is a lot to spend on some boots I can get for twenty at the local shoe shop. Can you blame me for my reaction?

"Are you nuts? I could have bought twenty shirts with that, or a few purses, maybe an mp3 player..."

"Kagome, you need to get out more. Live, _indulge_."

We continued on arguing until we reached school. Snow was falling lightly now and snowflakes covered my jacket. The trees in the front yard were frosted and the entrance had icicles hanging from the tops. I hope they do something about that.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around me and Sango. I turned back and saw Miroku smiling.

"Hello ladies. You're jeans fit both of you nicely." Sango and I knocked him on the back of the head. I know it's weird, but I like the fact that Miroku, being the player he is, has a different view on Sango and I. He doesn't see us as just another girl to "hit that." He sees us as two mature women who actually have some morals. It's kind of flattering.

He's still a perv, though.

"So who's your next victim?" I asked as we entered the school. The warmth spread through my body and I shivered with pleasure. You know what would be good right now? Some hot cocoa, a warm fire, and a good book. I'm already planning my winter vacation.

Miroku scanned the halls and pointed to a tall, blond sophomore, "She has a nice bod. Very quiet and smart, though. Don't worry, I'll break through her shell."

Miroku casually strolled over to her, "accidentally" knocked her books out of her hand, and helped her pick them up. Thus, conversation and flirting commenced. I wasn't in the mood to save the girl. She could stand up on her own two feet and see through his acts if she's smart enough.

Plus Sango has already stalked over there and pulled Miroku by the ear. She can handle it.

"Hey Kagome, want to give me a tour?" a deep voice rumbled. Deep down inside, I wanted to scream out with joy like I was a seven-year-old asked to go to a theme park and show him the entire town. Screw school. I'd go take him to the parks, museums, malls, everything there is to offer just to spend time with him.

But my pride always has to block my way.

"Not really," I said nonchalantly.

"Well, I want you too so hop to it." He hooked my arm in his and dragged me down the halls. I struggled to get out of his grasp. "If anything, shouldn't I be pulling you?"

He broke apart from me and put out both hands, as if he wanted to be cuffed. "I'm all yours," he raised his brows up and down. I rolled my eyes and giggled. Oh crap, I giggled.

"So I finally got to you, huh?" He threw an arm over my shoulder, sending tingles down my spine. I mentally slapped myself. I shouldn't be acting this way. Why can't I resist?

"Look, you don't need a tour..."

"A tour is a grand idea!" Mr. Tomo, our principal, gleamed with pleasure. Where did he come from? And he just happens to come at this moment? Now this guys gets kicks out of school spirit, so when it comes around Christmas time, I'm almost convinced his face is botoxed, seeing as he always has a smile on. "Kagome, the things you think of. That's what I like to see! Here's a pass and you guys can skip your next class. It's just an hour right?" He's delirious in the mind. He would be fired if the faculty knew him like I did.

"Um, thanks Mr. Tomo," I gave my best smile. He signed the pass and handed it to me. Inuyasha and I waved and left, leaving the holly jolly man to sing carols to each class. Ha, I could just imagine. So now I am stuck with him. I put on a stubborn face on, but inside, I was going crazy. Knowing it was just going to be me and him walking around the campus...alone...for an hour...with the hottest guy I've ever seen. But he was just another jerk. Just another teenage boy who wanted to see how many girls he could get at once.

A totally hot jerk that I couldn't keep my eyes off of.

"That couldn't have worked more perfectly," Inuyasha said. The bell rang and the halls emptied out, leaving me and Inuyasha alone. We started to walk in silence, since, you know, I couldn't think of anything to talk about. "Nice weather, huh?" just wouldn't cut it.

"Want to go somewhere?"

Somewhere...as in what? I thought about where we could go. I guess I can show him where the counselor's office is, or maybe the men's restroom.

"Well, we can see the trophy room, but that's..."

"No, not here. I meant outside of school, you know, a coffee shop or something." My heart literally stopped. "You mean, cut class?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Wow, you must be Ms. Perfect."

"Screw you, I can just go back to class and say you ditched." I started to turn around, but he grabbed my arm and he wrinkled his nose. I wanted him to do it again. It was so cute how he gets this bothered face, like a child. I could just stare at him all day.

STOP THINKING THESE THINGS KAGOME!

"I'm just joking. Besides, we have a pass, so technically we're off for this period. I mean, do you really want to give me an hour tour of this dump?"

"Well, I guess..."

"Cool, let's go." We walked into the parking lot and got to his black pickup truck. He kept the outside well-groomed, but when we entered the car, a foul odor filled my nostrils, and I plugged my nose.

"What the hell is that smell?"

He sniffed and looked at me oddly. He can't possible have no idea what I'm talking about. "Smells...I can't even place it!"

He shrugged and turned the car on. I barely even strapped my belt on when he punched the pedal. We screeched in reverse and swerved forward and out of the parking lot in the span of five seconds. I grabbed onto the seat and took deep breaths. "Please don't drive this fast." I whispered softly, praying we were going to be ok.

"Don't stress, we'll be fine."

"I said slow down!"

"No!" I crossed my arms and huffed. Why wouldn't he just slow down? I mean, is it that hard to go the speed limit. The coffee shop is two blocks away! But no, he has to be all bad ass and drive fast...no pun intended. It's rude not to please the passenger since he's responsible for whatever happens to me.

He pulled into Bella's Coffee Stop (A/N: Just made up the name. If the name is used somewhere in this world, then I don't own it). He got out of the car before me and was able to open my car door, which gave me a little more respect for him. At least he has manners.

We went inside to order our drinks. "Hot chocolate for the both of us, please," Inuyasha pulled out his wallet to pay. I was a little bugged that he ordered for me, but I wasn't in the mood to fight it. I could already see us bickering over such a stupid thing. Besides, hot chocolate sounded wonderful. We found a booth and sat across from each other.

I felt extremely uncomfortable and nervous. It felt like a date, and I've never been on a date before. Now I'm going to be subconscious about every move I make. He laid back and stared out the window in deep thought. He was wearing a black long sleeve, which looked amazing on him. His body was well-toned, and, oh the hell with it, he looked gorgeous in black.

"See something you like?" he smirked when he caught me staring. I blushed and turned away.

"Oh please." What a weak combat. I could have been more creative than that. See, subconscious I tell you!

"So Christmas is coming up." I nodded.

"It kind of sucks that you can't spend Christmas back at your own city."

He shrugged. "I'd burn it if I could."

I raised my eyebrows, curious for him to explain, but he left it off at that. I wonder what was so wrong about his old place. I couldn't imagine spending a Christmas anywhere else. I mean, what would I do without Sango and Miroku? We go to this coffee shop every Christmas after we open presents with our family and we chat about what we got. Then we go to the local park to make snowmen and have snowball fights. It's like being a kid again. Christmas gives us an excuse to act childish, and everyone needs that once in a while.

"Why do you hate it?" Ha, my curiosity got the best of me.

"Gee, Kagome, as much as I love to talk about my old crap of a town, I'd really like to change the subject." His face was stern and his eyes were sullen. He's sad about something, I can tell. But I wasn't going to push him, I know how much guys hate to talk about their feelings, and I'm going to respect that.

"Fine then. How was your first day of school?" I said with a hint of irritation. His attitude and sarcasm get on my nerves.

"Well, there was this annoying girl with a lot of sass that was really getting on me nerves..."

"Ha ha, very funny."

He smirked playfully, "Don't you have a dry sense of humor."

"I only laugh at jokes that are actually funny."

"Glad to know..." We stared at each other again, but he's just too hard to read. Why did he want to go get coffee with me? How come he even bothers with me? I'm not even close to being popular (not that I care) nor am as pretty as the other girls at my school. I mean, why is he hanging out with me?

For goodness sakes, I'm a huge pain. Have I said anything to encourage any remote interest in him? He's going to drop me right when we get back to school, just watch.

-----------------

"KAGOME!" Miroku yelled as a huge mob of girls rushed him. I sickly watched as the girls begged for his attention, but when they saw that he was looking my way, I received so many death glares that I was sure I was going to turn into dust another their gaze.

I turned on my heel since I had better things to do than watch Miroku playboy his way through those girls. But Miroku ended up by my side and we walked down the halls.

"How did you get away from them?"

"I pointed and yelled, 'Hey, what's that over there?'"

I gawked at him. "You're joking right?" He smiled and shook his head. "Nope."

"So what do you need of me?" Lunch time was crazy during the holidays. ASB was putting up Christmas posters and kids were as loud as ever. I try to avoid the cafeteria, since that's where all the "drama" happens. It's like a game. When you walk in there, you have to watch your back. Walk straight, keep your eyes forward, and say hi to every person you know. The more people, the more points. Everyone is watching. And everyone knows everything.

The cafeteria is bound to make anyone a target. Which is why I stick with the halls of the school.

"I have a, um...a problem." He looked fidgety and nervous. He was rubbing his hands together and looking down on the floor. This isn't the confident Miroku I know. Something's up.

"What's wrong?" I asked and reached out for his arm.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. It's just...oh shit, please don't laugh."

I ran my finger across my lips as if I were locking them.

"I...don't know what to get for Sango for Christmas."

I let out a chuckle and immediately closed my mouth. "Kagome!" he complained.

"Sorry, but that's what you're freaking out about? Wait a second...YOU LIKE SANGO?!"

He covered my mouth and shushed me. He scanned the halls to make sure no one was listening. "Shout it out to the whole world, why don't you?"

I started to laugh again. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Yeah, yeah, could you just help me out?" Wow, he actually admitted to liking a girl. Not just lustfully, but...he actually has feelings. I knew he had it in him!

"Well, she loves clothes. A girl can never have enough clothes, remember that. Um, maybe some earrings, but they can't be gold, silver is good. And flowers! You have to give her some roses!"

Miroku nodded eagerly, and I could tell he was mentally making a list. I suddenly had an urge to hug him, and I brought him into a big squeeze. He hugged tightly back.

"Jealous Kagome? I knew you would realize your feelings for me." I hit him on the stomach and laughed.

"No, I'm just so happy! Wait until Sango hears this..."

"DO NOT TELL SANGO!" I held up my hands.

"Whoa, down doggie. No need to get angry. I won't tell her, I swear."

"Or anyone else. Promise?" He stuck out his pinky.

"Promise," I said, locking our pinkies together.

Then there was an announcement over the speakers: "May Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takanashi please come to the office. Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takanashi, please come to the office."

What could that be about? Oh man, why do they want us? I started to freak out. Miroku noticed my sudden change in mood.

"Chillax Kagome. I'm sure it's nothing. They'll probably ask you to give him a tour of something else or to tutor him."

Sure, that's what it's about.

I walked into the office and the secretary pointed to the vice principal's room. Great, I get to have a chat with the wicked witch of the east. When I entered the small, plain office, Inuyasha was already sitting on a black, leather chair. I sat next to him and waited for Ms. Kaouru to speak. She had a elegant look about her, as she is slender and tall, and always wears a business outfit with high heels. She has a unique, pretty face, but she gives off an aura that says "I dare you to mess with me." She probably thinks she rules the world. I'm hiding in a cave and never coming out when that day comes.

"You two were absent in first period today."

Shit! She knows we ditched. My heart froze and I felt my palms go moist. I turned to Inuyasha, who looked calm and bored. How does he do it?

"So?" he asked in a who-gives-a-crap tone.

"I understand that you were supposed to give Mr. Takanashi here a tour of the school during this time," she said to me under a stare that could have made me peed my pants right there and then. "But my secretary saw the two of you get into a black pickup truck and leave school grounds without permission."

Inuyasha and I stayed silent. She cleared her throat and continued. "As punishment, I am assigning you both to clearing the parking lot and walkway to the school. The snow has started to come down hard in the last few hours and we could a little help clearing the snow. You will stay after school until you get the job done."

Inuyasha stood up and slammed his fists on her desk. "What?! Why do we have to waste our time doing that when it's just going to snow over night again anyways. Besides, it's still snowing! We'll freeze. And isn't there guys who get paid to do that in the mornings?" He smiled triumphantly, but I knew better than to mess with her.

"Sit down, Inuyasha. The teachers are having a meeting tonight at six and they need to be able to park in the parking lot. And I don't care how cold it is. Even if we didn't have a meeting tonight, I'd still make you do it. Meet here in my office after school for further instructions. And if you're not here...well, let's just hope we don't find out."

Walking home in the snow sound more appealing than ever.

--------------

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. This story is really fun to write :D Anyways, please review because seriously, they make my day and keep me going. Thanks angel and ayjah for the reviews! Oh and sorry if there are any mistakes XD Until next time!


End file.
